


Aloha

by Chrissy



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy/pseuds/Chrissy
Summary: Еще одно утро неугомонной парочки





	Aloha

Декард проснулся от того, что понял: он наконец-то за многие недели выспался, убаюканный мерным шумом тихо работающего телевизора и лошадиной дозы обезболивающего, насильно засунутого в него Хоббсом. Подумаешь — пара царапин — но нет, тот, как заботливая мамаша, все обработал, перевязал и заставил выпить горсть таблеток. На часах было всего лишь одиннадцать утра, но учитывая, что он спал почти сутки, это было идеальное время, чтобы встать. Хотя на задании пара часов дремоты урывками были райским сном, но сейчас мягкая кровать в доме Хоббса казалась лучшим местом на земле. Не спрашивайте, почему он оказался у Люка — это долгая история.  
Хозяина дома не оказалось в спальне, а кровать была заправлена по-армейски — без единой складки. В комнату дочери можно было и не смотреть — девочка уехала в скаутский лагерь. Он хотела быть как отец — сильной, смелой, выносливой и ловкой. А Хоббс поощрял это, души в ней не чая.  
На кухне его тоже не оказалось — лишь кофе в большой кружке и солидный сэндвич, специально оставленный для Шоу. Сам же хозяин дома явно ограничился своим отвратным протеиновым коктейлем судя по литровому стакану шейкера около раковины.  
Декард услышал мерный шум, будто железо бьётся о железо и направился в сторону источника шума. Вниз по лестнице находился подвал, там и был оборудован мини спортзал, где и нашелся Хоббс. Он мерно и размеренно двигался, прокачивая свои руки. Декард не знал то ли смеяться, то ли любоваться. Но Люке была майка, не скрывающая его мощные руки, но казавшаяся маленькой, а на ногах смешного вида серые лосины, похожие на детские колготки, но так облепляющие ноги, что выгодно подчеркивали все мышцы.  
Декард не был слабаком, он тоже занимался своим телом, но до Люка ему было далеко. И иногда он, с рельефным телом и без грамма лишнего жира, казался сам себе слишком маленьким рядом с такой горой мышц. Он изредка бросал жадные взгляды, любуясь его фигурой, надеясь, что это не заметят и не поднимут на смех.  
— Присоединишься? — прервал его любования Хоббс. — Но не переусердствуй! Я зашил бок, но рана может разойтись.  
— Отвали, курица-наседка, я не твоя дочь! — огрызнулся Шоу.  
— А похож! Когда она родилась, то прическа была точь-в-точь, — парировал Люк.  
— Шутник хренов, сжигай свой протеиновый коктейль дальше и помалкивай.  
Так они тренировались и соревновались как в подъеме веса, так и в шуточной перепалке, пока Декард не схватился за бок — на белой майке проступила пара капель крови.  
— Идиот! — подскочил к нему Хоббс, — иди обратно в кровать.  
— Без тебя разберусь, мамочка — морщась, отмахнулся Шоу.  
— Если сам не пойдешь, то я тебя отнесу, — пригрозил Хоббс.  
Но Шоу и не думал его слушать, и снова подхватил гантели. И совсем не ожидал, что произойдёт дальше — Люк схватил его, как пушинку (мужика весом восемьдесят пять килограмм чистых мышц), и потащил наверх. Декард извернулся и побольнее пнул его по рёбрам пяткой, но тот лишь покрепче прижал к себе.  
— Я тебе не баба, чтоб меня таскать на руках, — зло прорычал Шоу, развалившись на кровати, — вот заживет все — я тебе покажу.  
–Покажешь, конечно, покажешь, — ласково, как капризному ребенку, сказал Хоббс и наклонился к нему.  
Был лишь один способ заткнуть фонтан колкостей противного бриташки, чем Люк и воспользовался. Декард неожиданно расслабился в его объятиях, и сам обхватил за плечи, почти роняя на себя, но Люк удерживал себя на весу одной рукой, чтобы не задеть бок. И целовал этот упрямо сжатый рот, пока губы не приоткрылись, и он мазнул своим языком по чужому, увлекая в страстный агрессивный поцелуй.  
–Будешь хорошим мальчиком и отлежишься сегодня в постели — приду к тебе ночью, — пообещал Хоббс, разорвав затянувшийся поцелуй.  
— Больно надо, — опять огрызнулся Шоу, отворачиваясь и показывая всем видом, чтобы тот валил подальше. Но на самом деле он был совсем не прочь, чтобы тот пришел к нему ночью. Шоу и сам не знал, когда все поменялось, когда колкости превратились в ненавязчивый флирт. А после они оказались в одной постели после очередной драки в попытке выявить, кто же больший альфа-самец. Но теперь он и помыслить не мог, чтобы их отношения, взрывные, как пороховая бочка, исчезли бы. Но все равно продолжал изводить Хоббса, доводя его до белого каления, отталкивая от себя, сам не зная зачем. Боялся, что его первым оттолкнут — возможно.  
Хоббс повернул его к себе лицом, поцеловал в губы, как-то слишком нежно, и тихо сказал:  
— Aloha wau iâ 'oe  
— Козел, я не знаю гребаный гавайский, может ты меня сейчас проклял, — Шоу не мог без колкостей, и, тем более, последнее слово должно всегда было оставаться за ним.  
Хоббс молча показал средний палец и вышел из комнаты.


End file.
